


The Masquerade

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [65]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #91: “An advanced state of decay”, Golden Armour, Taste.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #91: “An advanced state of decay”, Golden Armour, Taste.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Masquerade

~

Ron insisted Harry wait while he investigated, and, reluctantly, Harry agreed. While he waited, Harry scanned the faces of Aurors walking past. Were others involved in the plot, or was it only Robards? 

Harry muttered an oath. The whole thing gave him a foul taste in his mouth. He’d just decided to look for Ron when he returned. 

“Okay,” said Ron, taking Harry aside. “I’m glad we didn’t just go confront him.” 

“Oh?”

Ron nodded. “I made some discreet inquiries. According to everyone on the overnight shift, that’s seven Aurors, Robards was here all night. He hasn’t left the building.” 

“What?!” 

Harry’s question was loud enough that several passersby glanced at them. He lowered his voice. “But that means--”

“Someone’s masquerading as him. I’m going with Polyjuice. A Glamour’s too chancy.” 

Harry nodded. “Fine. But that begs the question of who else is involved. Do you think it could be several people?”

Ron shrugged. “No idea. Although remember what Kingsley said when we joined the Aurors?”

Harry sighed. “He told us the corps was in an advanced state of decay and we’d need our golden armour to save it.” 

“Exactly. So this could be one person or several, there’s no way to know.” 

“So now what?” Harry asked. 

“Now you explain why you’re here inquiring as to my whereabouts for the last twelve hours when I gave you the day off,” Robards said. 

Both Harry and Ron jumped, Harry barely stifling a yelp. “Sir--” 

Robards held up a hand. “Something’s wrong. You two are on edge.” He looked around. “Where’s Snape?” 

Harry opened his mouth, but nothing came out. 

Robards narrowed his eyes. “My office. Now.” Once there, he snapped, “Right, what’s going on?” 

Slowly, Harry spoke, and when he got to the bit where someone wearing Robards’ face helped kidnap Severus, Robards leaned forward. 

“It wasn’t me, Potter,” Robards said. 

Harry nodded. “I know that now, sir.”

“All right, someone’s masquerading as me. Perhaps our prisoner knows something. Time for some interrogation.” 

Relieved, Harry followed Robards to the holding cells. But when they arrived, Mason’s was empty. 

Muttering a curse, Robards started shouting for guards. 

Ron clasped Harry’s shoulder as he growled. Foiled again! 

~


End file.
